Heartbeat
by Sakura1221
Summary: Oneshots based around Maka Albarn's love life. Always accepting OCs! If you're interested send me a PM (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! ^-^ This will be a collection of OneShots for KiMa, SoMa and MaStar lovers!**

**Because I ship Maka with everything AND Anything! I will probably be doing a crack pairing like Asura and Maka :P Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.´**

* * *

**···KiMa···**

**Cute**

What's the first thing that comes into your mind whenever you hear the Word 'Cute'? Some people might start to think about puppies, kitties, puppies dressed like kitties, Babies dressed like dogs or cats. Just about anything really! Some people might even start to think about Anime characters, probably the Tsundere or Loli types. But for the Shinigami, that wasn't the case.

For him, the word 'Cute' wasn't part of his vocabulary. To be honest, all he ever saw were the deaths of people, how Kishin killed like it was some fun little game where the price was to hear their victims scream in agony or pain whenever they would slice them open. Not cute at all, he shuttered.

Whenever he heard the one single word, nothing came to mind, at exception of his two weapons. Whenever he heard Liz talking about something 'cute' it was either some slutty looking outfit (No offense to you Liz lovers!) or any type of girly accessories, he didn't quite understand why girls seemed so attached to those type of things, not that he would know, since, he is a male after all.

And Patty, the only thing the girl talked about was Giraffes, and when she was pissed she would curse like a sailor, so he didn't quite understand what her definition of 'cute' would be, and he doubted that anyone else did.

Tsubaki seemed to always praise Black*Star for buying her things, she did seem quite bothered whenever the blue monkey yelled at the top of his lungs about how he would get everything that his Goddess wanted. Tsubaki often described that as cute. Kid described that as annoying.

And if that was the definition of that single word, then he'd rather not experience something that might make him think of something 'cute'.

So it surprised him when he saw his symmetrical girlfriend walk to his room when he was reading a book about that one word. Maka stood in front of him with a frilly sky blue dress that reached to her knees, a matching hair band and her hair was down. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle even more that day.

"C-cute" Kid said, mouth wide open as Maka ran up to him and hugged him.

Kid learned that day, that the word 'Cute' to him meant only one thing: Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll post two chapters daily :D This one was a little hard but fun to write, I'm not very good at doing MaStar stuff, but there is not a lot so I'll just help to make this Pairing grow :D ahem! Onto the One-shot. Also don't complain that Chrona is not a boy but a girl -.-' I don't effin care okay?! When I read the manga I always thought of it as a Him and in the anime as a Her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···MaStar···**

**Normal**

Why couldn't he just be a normal blue headed teenage boy? I mean, not that having blue hair was weird at all. Yes, Soul is a white haired guy with shark like teeth and ruby colored eyes, and if not mistaking, maybe even blood colored. But he still acts NORMAL! Liz is so lucky! She got the cool guy, not that I'm complaining.

And we also have Kid, who is an OCD freak, obsessed with Symmetry and all that stuff. He would be described as a normal guy IF you scratched three things.

1. His father is THE Reaper.

2. His three sanzu lines.

3. His golden eyes.

If you remove those, then yes he could be called 'Normal'. I mean, at first we all thought he and Patty had a thing for each other, but it turns out he was in love with Tsubaki and they had been dating for quite a while now. It surprised us, but we kindly approved their relationships, well almost all of us.

Chrona is probably the most normal one among us, I mean yeah. His mom is a witch who experimented with him, gave him a bully 'roommate' and had killed many innocent people while being drive crazy by the black blood, not to mention, he almost killed me and my partner. Fine, he isn't 'normal' but at least he's the shy, cute type of guy! And he and patty are now dating.

Now, I got stuck with the blue headed monkey who always yelled about how he would surpass God. I'm not complaining, I actually like Black*Star. We hit it off instantly, of course, me Maka-chopping him a couple of times because he would always make a scene in front of the whole school about how he and his 'goddess' (as he liked to call her) had arrived at the school and how they should bow before them.

Maka hated that side from him, but all in all. Black*Star is the sweetest person she ever met. Screw Normal! She loved him just the way he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Computer is failing me again. _. So I will not update daily.. ahem…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···SoMa···**

**Sharing**

Soul Eater Evans hated sharing, ever since he was a kid. He was the kid in class who never shared anything but would throw a tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted.

Was that why he hated to see HIS Meister with Kid and Black*Star? Even though they were meister and he was a weapon, didn't mean that he would let His Maka off the hook.

Weapons and Meister would from time to time have different classes to learn about different stuff, but it still didn't matter. He was supposed to be the one with Maka at all times.

Sharing was something he never did, and never will.

Because he was afraid, afraid of losing that important thing just because he had to shared. Why couldn't she understand that she belonged to him, and even if she did hear him say that. She would probably get mad and tell him she didn't belong to anyone, not that he would mind.

Yet, she still wanted to visit Kid and Black*Star a lot, wearing those really short skirts that indentified her as Maka Albarn. If he could, he would scowl her for wearing that damn little thing, but then again. When fighting and her jumping around, he guessed everyone would see what she wore underneath. So it wasn't such a bad deal either for him.

But it still bothered him that she did not belong to anyone but him. Not Maka Albarn, but.

His Maka Albarn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···MaStar···**

**Green**

Once, Black*Star was asked what was his favorite color. The conversation went a little like this:

"Sup Star"

"Whatup Soul?"

"Not much, what about you?"

"I was just telling these kids about how great I am!"

"_Help us…"_

"Right…"

"Anyways! Soul, how's it going with you and Tsubaki?"

"Great! Although she is a bit shy, but it still doesn't matter. She's got a cool guy like me! She'll open up a little more in a few weeks"

"Cool!"

"So, do you still have a thing for Maka?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what she'll say…But I guess she will tell her feelings to her God!"

"I guess…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Black*Star. I meant to ask you"

"Tell it to your awesome God!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is green!"

Today, Black*Star was thinking about why had he said green. When Maka knocked at his door late at night because of a nightmare, he could only stare at her beautiful Forest green eyes. Now he knew why he chooses that color.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween everyone! I got my computer fixed!...Again… So I´ll post 4 chapters more today! It didn't come out as I wanted it to… But of well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···SoMa···**

**Scared**

Even as a little kid, Maka was never afraid of anything, no ghost, no weird sounds that occurred at night, nothing at all. So it pained Spirit to know that his little girl wouldn´t come crying to him saying that she was scared, that was until one day.

When Maka was in third grade, there was a Halloween party at the school, all kids were invited, and Maka wasn´t planning on going because her arch enemy, Soul. Was also attending. So it took at least two hours to convince Maka to put on the fairy pink costume Spirit had bought. And when she did, her parents wanted her to get rid of the pigtails for a night. Maka refused.

"Okay Maka off you go! Remember to bring lots of candy for Papa too!" Spirit said as his daughter nodded and walked out the door.

They used to live across Shibusen due to Spirit needing to always attend some important meeting, so they didn´t have to guide Maka to the school.

As Maka walked up the big steps, she found that the night was rather colder than usual, it was that or the costume she was wearing was way too short for her.

"Maka-Chan!" Maka looked up and saw Patty and Liz walking up to her, Liz had her hair down and was a princess for the night. As for Patty, she guessed she was a giraffe because she was wearing yellow and brown.

"Hi Patty, Liz. Where´s Kid?" Maka asked, looking around for her 7 year old best friend.

"Oh, Kid-kun stayed at the house. Lord Death forced him to wear a Shinigami costume like his." Liz explained while Patty giggled, Maka nodded and then set on her own fit of giggles.

"Yahoo!" All three girls looked at the direction from where the shout was heard, and soon enough, the owner of it appeared before them. Black*Star wasn´t wearing any costume, but Tsubaki wore a black long dress and had her hair down, it was even larger than her own body!

"Tsubaki! You are really pretty!" said Maka to her friend as she blushed in response, saying a small thank you. They all settled down to talk, quickly forgetting that they were there to go get candy.

"Maka, what are you?" Patty asked.

"I think I´m a fairy" Maka shrugged, she didn´t care about what she was wearing really.

"Well, I like your dress. But you´re missing your wings" Tsubaki examined the short blue frilly dress Maka was wearing, it had glitter and sparkles everywhere and Maka probably thought she looked like a light bulb.

"Hey where´s Soul?" Liz asked Black*Star who just shrugged. Even though they all knew Maka hated him, she still felt curious as to where he was.

"Hey! I know! Let´s go find him, he said he would be hiding somewhere" Black*star suddenly said, jumping up and grabbing Tsubaki's hand and then running in some direction, dragging her along. Soon after that, Liz and Patty did the same. Maka waved at them and then started to look for him also, not that she wanted to find him anyways.

* * *

As the time passed, the darker the night grew. And by now it had Maka a little scared, not that she would admit it.

Maka turned around when she heard someone pass by, she found nothing. "I thought I was going to get prank!" Maka muttered, turning around once again to keep searching.

When she did, she was met by a pair of ruby eyes, which startled her when the person opened it´s mouth to reveal really sharp teeth, Maka screamed and jumped back a little, falling to the ground with a thud. When she finally calmed herself a little bit more, she noticed that it was Soul, he was dressed as a vampire, and… he was laughing. At her.

"Haha! I scared you Albarn!"

Maka sniffed a little and then her vision became watery, she started to cry and Soul stopped laughing, face full of worry.

"Y-you are the meanest person I have met! You scared me!" Maka said in between hiccups.

Soul was about to apologize when he felt the presence of another person. He turned around and all the color drained from his face, almost matching his hair.

* * *

When Soul arrived home, he was speechless, his costume was all messed up and it looking like a small feminine hand mark was on his cheek. His mother upon noticing this asked what happened.

"I met a real Vampire…He was scary! He seemed to know Maka because he started to say that I couldn't scare his little angel, and then she hit me…" Soul said before starting to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**And because I´m lazy and have two AWESOME ideas for new Stories, this will be a dialogue between Kid and Maka.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···KiMa···**

**Masochist**

"…"

"…"

"Kid… what are you doing?"

"I´m fixing your hair"

"Yeah I know, I´m asking why."

"Because it was asymmetrical"

"…"

"…"

"Done!"

"…"

"What´s wrong Maka? You don´t like your hair in pigtails anymore?!"

"No. it´s not that…"

"But…but…it will ruin the symmetry!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"…"

"Did I hit you way to hard?"

"a little"

"Sorry"

"…"

"What now?"

"You didn´t hit me symmetrically"

"…what?"

"I said, you didn´t-"

"I know what you said! But why would you want me to Maka chop you again?"

"So it can be symmetrical"

"No!"

"C'mon Maka! You'll ruin the symmetry!"

"I'm not hitting you with a book eight times!"

"Seven"

"Whatever"

"…"

"…"

"Kid! Put that book down !"

"NO! I HAVE TO FIX THE SYMMETRY!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"…"

"I'm not hitting you again"

"Fine"

"…"

"…"

"Kid, stop kissing me"

"no"

"…"

"stop"

"…"

"…"

"Kid I said stop!"

"Make me"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"…5 more times."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Kid…are you a masochist?"´

"What?"

"Nothing"

"…"

"…"

"Let´s kiss somewhere else."

"You still have to finish Maka chopping me."

"uugh! Fine!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to ****RisemboomlRanger**** for letting me use her OC. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or ****Brina Hathaway****.**

* * *

**···Kid x OC···**

**Ice Cream**

The first time Kid had seen her was when his father had sent him on a particular mission that didn´t include his usual gang, he protested at first because he was afraid the Meister he was going to fight a long would be asymmetrical, even so, Lord Death won the argument saying that all of his friends were asymmetrical and he didn´t give a care in the world.

Finally, Kid decided that he would go. The mission was actually somewhere in Japan, and they both had to stay for about a month, for the witch they were to hunt down was not easy to find.

Once at Shibusen, Kid was to wait for Brina, Patty and Liz standing right besides him, one girl in each side. Liz was the first one to break the silence.

"So… Kid, do you know anything about this girl?" She asked, inspecting her nails for any imperfection, Patty nodded.

"Not really" Kid shrugged, looking straight ahead, golden eyes catch the sight of a teenage girl with short choppy light brown hair, short and seemed to have gray eyes if he didn´t mistake. From where he was looking, he guessed she had a tattoo on her collarbone and another one on her left side of her neck.

"So, your Kid." She said, Kid supposed she was Brina.

"Brina, nice to meet you" she said after noticing how Kid was still looking at her slightly curious. Once that look was gone, she gave a friendly smile to the Thompson sister, they transformed into weapons and Kid grabbed the both.

"Kid, shall we get going?" Kid gave a smirk after Brina nodded, following after the Shinigami.

* * *

"Brina! That´s not how you are supposed to eat ice cream!" Kid scolded the girl who only laughed at Kid, it has been two weeks since they started to get each other, Kid found her company rather pleasant than expected and Brina would say the same thing. Of course, forgetting how everything she did was jugged by Kid, she had recently known about his OCD and tried to do everything at perfect, _tried_.

Today, Liz decided that they should have the day off, since it seemed that the witch wasn´t going to show up anytime soon. So the Thompson stayed with Adrian and Jesse, Brina´s weapons. While they went out to check some of Japan´s most famous places, Brina had decided to go eat ice cream with Kid.

"Well I´m sorry if I can´t eat eight scoops Kid." Brina rolled her eyes and then took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, humming in delight after the flavor vanished in her mouth.

"You still need to eat it symmetrically!"

"I don´t have to."

"C´mon! if you aren´t going to eat it correctly then I´ll give it to you!" Kid said and then took Brina´s spoon, with it, picked up a little of the vanilla ice cream and when she was about to protest, Kid shoved the spoon in her mouth. A pink shade of blush adorned her face.

"T-that´s not fair!" Brina protested. Kid only smirked as he watched her reaction.

"Well, at least now you ate it symmetrically" Kid then ate a little of his sundae and when he finished, some chocolate syrup was stuck on his cheek, Brina smiled at this and then took this as an opportunity and with her finger she swiped up syrup and then brought her finger to her mouth, Kid blushed a deep shade of red. And then Brina busted out laughing.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, two people could be seen spying a young pair of meisters from a tree.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Said Adrian to Liz, both smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**And this is yet another update! With one of my new favorite pairing! MaStar! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···MaStar ···**

**Opposites**

He was loud.

She was quiet.

He was annoying.

She was calm.

He was arrogant.

She was humble.

He was stupid.

She was smart.

He was awesome.

She was lame.

He always had the spotlight.

She never had it.

He was the center of attention.

She was just another nerd.

He was fun.

She was boring.

He liked blue.

She liked green.

He was a bluenette.

She was a blonde.

They are opposites,

But that doesn't stop them,

from falling in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is…depressing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···SoMa ···**

**Blood**

Maka hated blood, he knew that. At first when they met and everything between them was great, she didn't mind when she would be splashed with a kishin's blood. She wouldn't say eew like most girls would do. So that's why Soul knew he got a cool partner.

That was until they met Chrona, it was the first time he had seen Maka so scared, was she scared of the black blood that course through Chrona's body. Or was it her opponent that made her scared. Soul never knew, all he knew was that if he didn't do something, he might end up losing his meister.

That's why he jumped in front of Maka, he used his body to protect her, even if it still cost him his life, and he knew Maka would blame herself for what had happened. But if Maka would've been the one that had received the hit, then he wouldn't be able to live anymore. Not without her.

Still, Maka feared blood and when she saw it, he swore her skin went pale almost immediately, after a while. It got in the way of their training and she was no longer able to do anything, Lord Death had given her some 'vacations' as he had called them to help her recover from her phobia. But Soul knew it wouldn't be that fast.

Days…

Weeks…

Months…

Years… had passes and Maka wasn't getting any better.

At first she would fight with him because she wanted to attend school with her friends, but Soul knew better and stood by her side 24/7 and soon, Maka found herself spending more time at the house locking herself up in her room, when Soul found her door open, it was always dark and Maka wouldn't even speak. She probably blamed herself for all that's happened.

But Soul couldn't blame her. He also hated blood.

It was the thing that kept his meister locked up.


	10. Chapter 10

**What time is it? It's Blair time! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···KiMa···**

**Blair**

It used to be fun to tease Soul whenever he was around the house, especially in the morning when Maka was usually about to wake him up, that is after _I _had already done the job. It would take some time for Souly to explain to Maka-chan what was happening, but it always ended the same.

"MAKA CHOP!"

And then, Maka would be storming off with the book in her hand, and Soul laying on the floor but in the air and a bloody fountain coming out of his head. It was funny how they seemed to get along so well and then fight over little things. I mean, I always knew Maka and I would be friends and all so she wouldn't scold me when I got Soul in trouble, nope! Not at all! I guess I could be considered her 'favorite' pet of the house. She always seemed to treat Soul like some kind of puppy.

So, when did I failed to notice that Maka was starting to spend more time out of the house, usually leaving me alone with Soul, or completely alone. Soul would sometimes go play basketball with Black*Star. At first it seemed normal to me, but I started to notice that all Soul did was hang out with Black*star. He never mentioned Kid anymore. And that's when I realized there might be something going on with the reaper and Maka.

So I did a little investigation! I'm a total genius! Instead of following Maka around in my human (and sexy) form, I decided to follow her around while being a cat, with a bit of my magic I had Soul Protect on (can Blair do that?) and started my quest.

And as soon as Maka seemed to smile brightly when Kid walked in the scene I knew it was time to act.

I jumped down from my watching spot and fell on top of Kid, my big boobs meeting his face as I started to say "I knew it!" various of times, it didn't take a genius to know what was coming next. I smiled at Kid and then stepped aside as Maka had an angry look on her face, Kid wiped off his nosebleed and his gold eyes widened when he saw Maka slamming a book on his head.

I guess I found my playmate!


	11. Chapter 11

**What would happen if Black*star came back from a mission and was deaf and Blind? This is told from his POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···MaStar···**

**Powerless **

It was all so weird to me, not seeing anything at all. I mean I am God! Right? I guess… but that doesn't matter now. I'm in a black room. Is it my soul? Why are the lights turned off?

Maka told me not to go, but I did. Because, I wanted to show her that she didn't need to worry about me at all! Since after all I am God and I can kill anything and everything without ending hurt. So why am I like this? Why do I feel pain? Wh-why can't I see her beautiful face again? Now all I hear is the sound of a machine, I'm laying on a cold and small bed. Where am I?

Why is everything so dark? Can't somebody turn on the lights?

I hear a door open and then there is some movements in the room, who's with me? Where am I?

Now I feel a pair of soft but petite hands touching my cheeks, I look up towards that person, but I still can't see. Everything is so black…why?

Is my cheek wet? Is it raining? Am I outside? No. I'm in a room, someone is besides me and it's… crying?

Yes. That person is crying, probably a chick.

I know this person, yet why can't I see her? I know I remember who it is… but everything I see is blackness. Who turned off the lights?

Who turned them off?! DAMMIT!

"Black*Star. I know you might not hear me, or see me. But I just wanted to tell you that I love you"

Is the girl saying something? I feel a pair of soft lips touching mines, it feels welcoming. But I still want to see who is kissing me. W-why can't I hear anything?

For now… I'll just let the darkness in my mind. I've never felt so powerless in my life. Am I really going to be God?


	12. Chapter 12

**And now we have another dialogue chapter! Because they are fun to write.**

**What if Soul and Maka found out about Fanfiction? be warned, There will be some cursing xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···SoMa···**

**Fanfiction**

"Soul, what are you doing?"

"..."

"Soul!"

"..."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow! what the hell woman?!"

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Soul! stop blocking the computer screen."

"No, man, this is so uncool"

"Will you let me see?"

"Fine"

"Why did you close the window?"

"'cuz I'll open another tab"

"Okay"

"..."

"..."

"What's this?"

"What?"

"That thing on Google"

"Let me see...Fanfiction?"

"Yeah, click it"

"okay... hey look! it's us!"

"It looks like we can choose characters"

"put me and you"

"okay.. done"

"What's with the 'rating' thing?"

"I don't know, click on it"

"Look, there's an M. maybe it stand for Maka?"

"Okay, so lets search"

"..."

"..."

"Look! there's an interesting one!"

"why does it says 'lemons'?"

"Lets read it"

"..."

"..."

"uuh..."

"w..we never did this... right?"

"r-right"

"Lets just leave and act as if this never happened"

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll probably update 'Strings of Life' after this :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···KiMa···**

**Toy**

It was the third time this week. Death The Kid was called by his father to capture the Witch Maka Albarn, or as some people called her. Black Wings. He accepted the job and told his father he would have the witch soul in less than a week. Yet, what he didn't imagine was that he would fall in love with her.

It was at first how she always had that determination look on her eyes, those green eyes that hypnotized him, although she lacked body. He sure liked her, although he always shrugged it off because, she was a witch.

Then, she would always greet him with that cute little smile of her's. He always threatened her and would say that he would kill her, but they both knew better. He wouldn't.

And today, she seemed rather... upset. He would question her, since they always had a conversation while fighting, she making her often comments about how she would love to have him work for her, and spend sometime together, making Kid lose his concentration and fall, blushing. Hard.

Yet, today he would have to get the job done, if his father got the news that Kid had fallen for a witch, then he would probably have Spirit or Stein finish the job, which he wouldn't want because it still gave him an excuse to see her.

"Witch Maka! prepare for I will take your soul!" Kid said, holding both his pistols upside down, aiming at Maka who only took a glance at him and then yawned.

"Aren't you getting a little bit tired?" she said, boredom in her voice, Kid could only stare in the disbelief, and because he was so smart his only answer was; "what?"

"It's the same routine"

"It doesn't matter, I only came here to take your soul"

"Doesn't seem like it. Admit it, you like me. But sadly, you aren't admitting it." Maka flew towards Kid, he didn't even bother to do anything when she disappeared and reappeared behind him, her hands roaming around his shirt, before unbuttoning the first three buttons. He could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"That's because, I-i don't like you" he lied, and Maka could tell because he was blushing.

"so sad, I always thought you were the straight forward type of guy"

"..."

"What? Mouse got your tongue?"

"uuh..."

Maka then leaned on his ear and started nibbling on it, before she whispered something onto his ear.

"I guess, it's too bad. You lost your chance. I'm leaving, this place is so boring. Plus, you were nothing more than a mere toy I could play with."

Kid was about to spin around and when he did, there was no sing of Maka. He scoffed, inside feeling broken.

"of course, I was just a mere toy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Uugh! I hate my freaking computer! Once again… you know what. You all already know so. I'll just upload these three chapters. I'll update - all my fanfics.**

**I'VE NOTICED ALL MY SOMA FANFICS ARE FREAKING DARK!**

* * *

**···SoMa···**

**Monster**

Is it normal for me to want her so badly? I've gone to several therapy lessons. They all say it's just the black blood. But I think I'm completely going insane if I can't hold her in my arms.

Is it desire? Lust, or just the fact that I'm completely in love? That can't be it. A guy like me-no.

A monster like me, doesn't deserve such kinds words, the ones she always say to me when we fight and successfully get the kishin egg. Sometimes I wonder, if I can taste human souls. Not just any, but hers. Probably will taste like her, although I do not know how she tastes? I bet it would be sweet.

Wait! No. what am I even thinking about?

This is bad, it's like she's a drug. I just can't quit.

What is it about here that makes me act like this?

I think I'm losing it, just being around her isn't enough. At least she considers me as her friend, not an enemy.

But why?

Why does it hurt when I think about her only as a friend?

I want her to be only mine, and mine alone.

Is the moon mocking me? It always laughs when I/m locked up in my room, I can't even speak to her.

She knows there is something wrong.

Everyone knows something is wrong.

_I_ know something is wrong.

So why am I afraid? To scare her?

That's the only thing I do. Scare people.

But not her, yet. I feel as if I keep staying by her side, I'll hurt her. How? I don't know.

But I'll leave, at night. When she's asleep. I cannot bear to see her cry.

Not because _I_ made her cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have a new laptop. but Google Chrome won't let me update /:Sorry for any gramatical errors. I'm typing by my Bro's cell phone.**

* * *

**···MaStar···**

**Fly**

When Maka Albarn was in third grade, Black*Star. Her best friend, always knew the blondie liked the idea of fying, but she and him knew that that was imposibble for little kids.

So, Black*Star made that his mission, he would have Maka fly! It was a great idea at first and he doubted it that he wouldn't accomplish it. Because, he is God afterall.

The frst time, he and Maka were in sixth grade, they always tok walks through out the parks nearby one of the most peaceful places in Death City, well. At's bautifual nd peaceful as it can be.

So, looking at a set of swings, he told Maka to get in one. She at first sked wy, and after ten minutes of arguing. Maka got in the wing with a "fine". Black*Star grinned.

"Maka, close your eyes." He said getting behind her.

"Why?" she asked, but did as she was told.

"You'll see" and with that he pushed Maka, at the feeling of the contact. She grasped the wing as hard as she could.

"Open your eyes" She heard Black*Star tell her, and he did.

"Woah! I'm really flying!" Maka said whenever she would go really high, he atually felt like it. ad even though she knew this was childish, something inside her lit up.

"Thanks Star"


	16. Chapter 16

**I can finally upload chapters! Anyways... Enjoy!**

**I'm going to use my Oc Evelyn for this chapter. If you want to know who she is then you might as well read 'Whats Behind The Golden Door'**

* * *

**···KiMa···**

**Cliche**

Kid always found himself staring at the blonde girl, no. Not Liz nor Patty.

He was talking about Maka Albarn.

After she had almost died when fighting a powerful witch that went by the name Evelyn, he had discovered that he had some sort of feelings towards her, yes he knew it was all cliche. Actually, it was. Because, isn't it cliche for you to realize your feelings for a girl after she had almost died fighting some monster? no? Well, lets get to the point.

He was supposed to meet Soul today at his and Maka's apartment for something he wanted to ask him, Soul told him to come around anytime. But Kid knew the albino boy would probably forget if Maka didn't say anything about it.

And it seemed she didn't.

Kid stood at the door for what seemed like hours before trying to open the front door, which opened with little struggle. He sighed thinking that maybe Maka went out and forgot to lock the door. although that scenario was rather impossible for the teenage girl, he believed small things like that could happen.

He closed the door and called out for Soul, who didn't reply. Great, he was out with Black*Star.

Yet, the sound of the Tv coming from the living room made him know that there was someone there, and upon walking towards the sofa. He saw Maka.

Sleeping.

* * *

Now, the Reaper boy didn't know what to do at the moment. He kept wanting to just go home or either wake Maka up, but there were two problems with his second choice.

1. It would be rude for him to do so, not to mention he would probably get a 'Maka Chop' if he did.

2. She just seemed so peaceful sleeping.

Actually, she looked like an angel when she slept. This wasn't the first time she had found her in this situation, Maka has a weird tendency to fall alseep in the most weird places or positions, but today it seemed as if she was reading and then fell asleep. His theory was confirmed when he found a Book on the floor.

Kid blushed when a thought occurred on his head, he shook his head plenty of times before staring down at Maka. His face reddening even more than before, his face probably looked like a tomato.

He wasn't going to kiss Maka when she was vulnerable like this, no he wouldn't... yet. It didn't hurt to try to see how much of a deep sleeper was the girl.

So Kid did as his mind told him, not hearing the giggles that approached the apartment from outside, who were in fact. Really loud.

Yet the boy was concentrated on the rosy lips before his, he slowly went down until he looked up to see two females staring down at him laughing.

Kid was about to stand up quickly and tell Blair and the other woman, who he found to know. He wasn't about to do what he was about to do.

Yet, when he stood up, he tripped with the book Maka had left in the floor earlier and he fell on top of Maka who was now awake and about to yell if it wasn't for the fact that: 1. Something was covering her lips, 2. Kid was on top of her.

Maka and Kid both blushed even more when they noticed they were kissing, and it even became more awkward that the two females were laughing.

"I told you Evelyn-nyan. The Reaper had a thing for Maka" they both heard Blair say. A disappointing grunt came from the other witch with white hair, it was until now that Kid remembered her as the witch they were fighting.

"aaw! I wanted goldy eyes to be mine"

Kid looked at Maka and then noticed she had something on her hand, before he even had a time to defend himself. He blacked out.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Yes, his life is cliche.


	17. Chapter 17

**I just noticed I forgot to add the disclaimers e.e**

**Also, sorry for the bad words used in this chapter xD**

**v**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···MaStar···**

**Daisuki**

****"Ne, Black*Star..."

"What is it Maka?"

"Soul told me something that you said about me yesterday."

"..."

"Black*Star?"

"DAMN IT SOUL! WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT!"

"shotomate! Black*Star! Don't run away!"

* * *

"Hey Black*Star, how's it go-"

"SHUT UP SOUL! HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR GOD'S SECRET TO MAKA?!"

"Wait what? what are you even talking about!?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!"

"... oh! now I remember. I actually thought it wouldn't be such a big deal... I mean you did say that Maka is-"

"Dude! shut the fuck up!"

"Why?"

"Here comes Maka"

"Black*Star, why did you leave?"

"Dude it is so uncool to be blushing"

"Shut up Soul... er.. Because..."

" But... about what you said..."

"What did I say?"

"Just tell her"

"Is it true that you said I'm... cute?"

"well..."

"I know right?! I was laughing so hard. I mean c'mon! Maka? of all the people Black*Star could like, it just had to be tiny-tits!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"So... You like me? and you also said I was cute?"

"Well... Yes"

"..."

"..."

"You are really sweet Black*Star"

"um..."

"here"

"..."

"Why did you kiss me? I thought you found me annoying."

"Because, Suki Daisuki!"


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···SoMa···**

**Mistakes**

Mistakes, Soul Eater was perfect at doing them.

When Soul first met Maka he swore she was about two years younger than him, but he was wrong. His meister and best friend was actually older than him. At first he thought it was just a joke Kid and Black*Star told him, but when her birthday came. He bought a cake with the number 13. When Maka was actually turning 15. That got everyone to laugh including her, and got him embarrassed. That was not cool at all.

Then there was the time where he mistook Maka for Liz. It was because she was wearing her hair down that day and was wearing the shortest skirt in the planet. He thought it was Liz because she was facing the other way, that day Soul was looking for Liz to give him advice to ask out Maka. he ended up asking Maka out without even knowing. So when Maka turned around, he swore that he looked like a tomato.

Then when he was doing the laundry, he found some really sexy undergarments that couldn't belong to Maka. So of course, he thought it was Blair's. The albino went to Blair and Maka's room. Where he found her and Maka trying out different dresses. Soul walked over to Blair and handed her the underwear, Blair looked at him rather confused and told him those belonged to Maka. Soul Started to laugh and said that there was no way Maka could wear such type of undergarments. He already knew there was a Maka Chop coming his way. But it never did, in fact. Maka looked rather upset.

"I was planning on walking around the house with only these" Maka smirked at Soul who now had his mouth wide open.

Fuck, he should stop making so much Mistakes.


	19. Chapter 19

******I'm posting this and two more chappies because I have to update 'Strings of Life' and 'Unwanted Love' I might also start a new fanfic that _actually_ has a plot. Really... These chapters will be poems I wrote okay? Not a big fan of poetry, then be my guest and jump to chapter 20. I'm going to practice on my poetry e.e**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···KiMa···**

**Porcelain**

Kid loved her more than anything in the world

her perfect form

the way she moved when walking along the road.

Her pale skin, soft and cold as the snow.

Her green eyes, fierce yet they glowed.

Her slender and small body.

It remained him of a cute barbie doll.

The way she talked

it was music to anyone by

When she cried

she looked fragile

enough for him to hold her

because who who wouldn't?

Maka

a name that made him smile

yet always makes him frown.

Why?

because she resembled a fragile doll

one made out of the finest crystal.

Strong she looks

but let her drop

and the poor little doll

will be no more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I know I was supposed to update a long time ago, but school got in the way, Got addicted to minecraft, got a HUGE Writer's block and I'm working on a KiMa doushinji collection. Plus I've been reading LOTS of Yaoi Manga... Next Chapter will be a Kid x OC**

**I will probably upload it later.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···SoMa···**

**Relationship**

People can start acting so stupid when they are in a relationship.

And It's so damn uncool.

I'm a cool guy, so why should I have a lame defect, I admit it. I'm the type of person who seems to be flawless, and as much as I would love to say that I am. Sadly I have this thing that I just can't feel useless when it comes to being a weapon, a friend and a boyfriend. Let's face it, Maka knows she hit the jackpot when she fell in love with me. I mean, I also love her.

But cool guys like me don't act all mushy and stuff.

Let's take for example Kim and Ox.

Kim is an awesome girl, but then again she is a witch. But that didn't stop Ox from winning her heart, although it may seem like Ox is getting on her nerves, they are always kissing and calling each other's name. It's so cliche really, and is really stupid too.

It's couple like these that make me think that Maka and I are the coolest couple in town, although Black*Star disagrees. He's always saying that Tsubaki and Him are the coolest and Powerful-est (although I don't know what that has to do with anything) couple in town.

Yet, we all still don't get how the shy ninja makes the loudmouathed idiot blush at anything they do. And probably anyone new in Death City would also be confused, really. How do they get along?

But It's not like Maka likes those type of things, yet today I received a text from her telling me that she wanted to talk.

She probably wants to go on another date.

* * *

"Soul, we seriously have to talk" Maka spoke as we both sat down on the couch, I put my arm around her and I watch her cute reaction as she blushed, when she noticed that she was blushing. She shook her head trying to regain her serious actitud.

"About?"

"Well, I feel like we aren't actually dating"

What?

I looked down at her petite form, only to be met with those green eyes of hers that I always liked about her, was she serious?

"What do you mean?" I ask dumbfounded, or at least rather confused.

"The only thing we ever do is kiss, we almost never go out and I just feel as if you are just doing all of this out of pity" Maka looked down, not daring to meet my gaze.

"Man, I thought you were actually happy"

"But I'm not"

I sighed, "Then... what do you want us to do?"

"I don't know, hold hands more, have cute nicknames for each other?" Maka smiled sheepishly at me. I only stared at her with a straight face.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I started laughing. After I settle down I ran a hand trough my white spiky hair and gave her my signature grin.

"Sure, whatever you want tiny-tits"

"H-hey! I said cute nicknames" Maka said, rather annoyed, but she was still blushing, a sign that means there will be no violence for now.

"Well, I think it is a cute nickname" I said bending down to give her a kiss on her forehead. That is, if she had not moved from the couch and was standing up in front of me.

"Fine, Octopus head!" Then she ran towards her room. I ran after her, "Don't call me that! It's so uncool Maka!"

"No! you called me tiny-tits! you deserve to be called Octopus head from now on" Maka said and closed the door to her room in my face.

"Maka Open up!" I said as I banged my fists on her door, I could hear her laugh in the other side of the room.

"Not letting you in Octopus head!"

Man, this is so uncool.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to AnimeOtaku21 for letting me use Zaria Western**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Zaria.**

* * *

**···Kid x OC···**

**Rollercoaster.**

Kid looked at the sign that hanged above his head. Then he looked around at all the people that surrounded him, there was the sound fo screams everywhere, it also smelled good in some places, did he just noticed the scent of cinnamon by?

**WELCOME TO DEATH PARK**

And then finally, his golden orbs settle on the tomboy girl besides him, her amethyst colored eyes had a certain shine to them, to anyone passing by, they must think that she was really excited to be going on a date with Kid. But to the young reaper, her beautiful eyes always shone like that.

Yet, as happy as he might be. He was still thinking.

What the hell was he doing here?

Oh right, now he remembered. Kid sat down next to Zaria, in one of the many roller coasters that they had not yet ridden in the day. Placing the security belts and anything else that might need prevent him from falling from his seat.

Kid took another glance at Zaria who smiled at Kid, he returned that same smile.

* * *

The brunette sighed before closing her eyes. A tiny smirk on her lips. "This is going to be awesome! Although... I feel kinda of nervous" Zaria told Kid. He was actually surprised because all of the extreme roller coasters they had gotten on. Were Zaria's choice, so why was she so nervous now?

"Why?" Kid asked, then he noticed they were starting to move, both of them looked at the ground, which seemed more farther every time they would keep going up. Kid gulped.

Right, Liz had made him go out with Zaria. He was her escort when she first arrived at the academy, she was his prom date last year, but they went as friends. Kid even bought her chocolates from France just for Valentine's Day.

Yet, the black haired boy never realized his feelings, that was until today.

It was when they decided to enter a haunted house, Zaria probably got scared (which he found really weird) and held his hand, making him blush. Thanking Kami that it was dark.

And now, they were really high up, Kid thought he was imagining the clouds around him.

"Because..." Zaria didn't get to finish for the cart went down, everyone on the ride started screaming in fear and excitement Kid was probably the only one laughing, that was until he heard Zaria laughing also. When they finally reached the bottom, they simply passed through some curves, they were slow so both of them decided to keep their conversation going.

* * *

"What were you saying earlier?" Kid asked her.

"I said, that I was nervous because... No one's ever actually asked me on a date before. You know... And I'm just happy that you asked me out" Zaria said, blushing, the girl looked down embarrassed.

And that was it.

Kid couldn't hold it any longer. He called her name, and when Zaria looked up. He kissed her.

Unknown to them, that at that exact moment, the memory picture had been taken.

"Quick Patty! Get the photo!" Exclaimed Liz to her younger sister. Both of them had somehow made their way towards the place where the photos went after beign taken.

Patty looked at all the pictures, and when she found the one she was looking for. They decided to buy the largest one they had, let's just say it wasn't really cheap.

But it was worth it when they showed it to Kid once he arrived from his date, his face was priceless and Liz swore that that was worth all her money.


	22. Chapter 22

**Next Chapter will be chosen by the reviewers! Just don't suggest KiMa, SoMa, MaStar! Yuri and Yaoi pairings are welcome! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater :(**

* * *

******···**MaStar**···**

**Birthday Gift**

Fine, she knew this was coming. But it was Black*Star's birthday, so the Scythe Meister didn't deny the invitation that had been given to her by Tsubaki, but she didn't expect something like this to happen.

And so, this was the last time Maka would let the Thompson Sisters get away with anything that might include her, and wigs.

...

...

...

...And Black*Star clothes

* * *

"Maka!" Patty called out to the blonde girl who was currently sprawled out on the floor, reading a book. Her hair was in two messy pigtails that if she moved, the hairbands that tied them up would slip off.

Said girl, looked up, placing a random bookmark that was on the floor on the page, marking the place where she had left off. Green eyes stared right at bright blue eyes.

"What?" Asked Maka, she wasn't feeling like dealing with the youngest and hyperactive (not to mention scary) Thompson sister.

She didn't mean to be rude, in fact, her whole attitud towards the blonde happy girl, were far from that. It was just that some people might get tired from her way of acting from time to time.

It was almost like dealing with a five year old girl that had a massive sugar rush.

"Nee-chan said that you have to come to Gallow's Mannor* with me!" Patty clapped her hands together, and then started to giggle.

Maka nodded and yawned, the girl stood up and stretched before following Patty outside the apartment.

Actually, how did she get in in the first place?

* * *

So now, Maka glanced at Tsubaki every time she passed by. Right, today was Black*Star's birthday. Her boyfriend's birthday.

And Maka and the girls had planned an amazing gift (as Liz had said) for the blue haired monkey who was also Tsubaki's partner.

They were at the moment decorating Gallow Manners, Kid and the Thompson's hous-er, Mansion. Because Black*Star had insisted that his awesome birthday should be held at a godly place like himself.

At first, Maka and Tsubaki had asked him why not do it in his apartment. To which he replied:

"Hahaha! That's funny! I know my apartment is REALLY SPLENDID and GODLY! But... I guess it's Kid's turn to host the AWESOMEST party of the year! You know, so he will be more popular around the ladies. Because! Everyone wants to be friends with Black*Star's servants!"

That got Maka to get irritated, and Tsubaki to sweat drop with a sigh and a small smile on her face.

"Maka-chan, could you help me out?" Asked Tsubaki, the black haired teen was holding up a banner, and couldn't reach the other side without Maka's help.

"Sure" Maka stood up and walked towards Tsubaki, holding the banner, Tsubaki taped one side and then proceeded to do the same with the other side.

"Thanks!" Tsubaki said gratefully, bowing down at Maka. Maka rubbed the back of her head, "It was not a problem at all"

Green eyes looked at the banner and suddenly Maka's face turned into a frown.

"Did Black*Star..."

"Yes, he drew it"

* * *

The gang sat down to open un the presents. They had bought for Black*Star.

The first one was Soul, who had bought him so cool sword.

Then Kid, who gave him a new skateboard.

Liz and Patty shared a gift, which was a giraffe, awfully painted in blue.

Tsubaki gave his partner a picture frame so they could put a picture of both of them. But Black*Star thought that it was to capture one of his epic moments. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wait, where's Maka at?" Asked Soul, and after that. Everybody did notice that Maka was indeed not in the room.

"I-im here" a voice came from a door, Black*Star grinned and stood up.

"C'mon Maka! Where's my present?" Black*Star asked, ready to open the door. When he did, he blocked the view of Maka. And next thing you know, everyone behind saw a small amount of blood on the floor.

Black*Star quickly closed the door behind him. Leaving two boys confused and three girls smiling.

* * *

"Wh-what are you wearing?!" Black*Star asked, not daring to look at Maka, who was now blushing. As him as well.

Maka looked down at her clothes, well Black*Star's clothes. It was really big for it was kinda baggy. And to be honest, she didn't like to wear the blue wig she was wearing. It almost reached to the floor. She was supposed to be wearing it down. But Maka had insisted of making it with pigtails.

"I... I don't know..." Maka looked down ashamed.

Black*Star started to laugh, and before she knew it. He had hugged her. After he had stopped laughing, he gave her a quick peck on her lips and he smiled.

"This is the best birthday present ever" Black*Star let go and Maka stepped back. Black*Star had a big grin on his face as he gave her a thumbs up.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I got two suggestions for the fan picked OneShot. A GopherxMaka and a SteinxMedusa.**  
**Vote for the one you would like to read! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···**SoMa**···**

**Distractions**

Maka sighed, she just couldn't concentrate.

They were as of right now taking one of the hardest exams that the academy could give, well at least for Ox and Maka it was easy.

A quick glance towards the board reminded her, or any student that any attempt at cheating would make them have the same fate as Black*Star. It was quite funny actually, she didn't want to sound mean, but really, he deserved it.

Only an idiot would try to sneak in Doctor's Stein lab to get a copy of the exam, already knowing that the weird and creepy professor would probably find out and blame two culprits.

Soul and Black*Star.

Now that she though about, the blonde Meister turned her head towards the direction of Soul, who was currently doing all sorts of weird stuff. Maka shrugged and payed attention back to her exams.

Her ears caught some sounds, Soul protesting and Sid saying something.

Before she knew it, Soul was left on his boxers. Maka blushed, and quickly looked down.

There was no way in hell she would stop writing on her exam, just to look at Soul's (hot) body. Nope, she wasn't about to give in.

"You have 5 minutes left!" Sid-sensei said, alerting some students that the time was almost done.

But Maka couldn't write anything at all, her mind became full of images of Soul. And they weren't appropriate ones too.

"10 seconds!" Sid called out again.

How the freak did 5 minutes already passed?!

Okay Maka, you can do this. You just have to fill out the last three questions, they are worth each 50 points. Maka thought to herself.

Lowering her pencil to write, a loud bell notified her that the exam was over. Maka's green eyes widened when Sid came to picku up her exam. "W-wait! I didn't get to answ-"

"Sorry, better luck next time" Sid said, after cutting Maka off.

Maka's face grew into one of the disappointment, then it quickly became into an angry one.

Making her way towards Soul, without warning she slammed the biggest book she could find and Maka chop him repeatdly.

"Ow Maka! What the hell!"  
"Maka chop!"  
"What did I do?"  
"Maka chop! Soul! You distracted me!"  
"W-what?! I wasn't even besides you!"  
"Maka chop!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter will either be:**  
**MedusaxStein**  
**GopherxMaka**  
**(M)ChronaxMaka **  
**Black*StarxTsubaki**

**I thought this would be a funny idea xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···Ki**Ma**···**

**Secrets**

Liz only stared at Kid slightly irrittated. He had been going at it for a couple of days already, and by now the oldest Thompson sister could only stand by and keep telling her idiotic, Meister the same thing over and over again, but he wouldn't listen. He said there was something she was hiding from him.

At first he thought that his girlfriend, Maka Albarn, had something that made her assymetrical and she always had to excuse herself from class to always go to the bathroom.

Then it happened during lunch breaks, were she would be accompanied by Tsubaki to the girl's bathroom. Only to come back later with a severe pain in her stomach.

At first, the young reaper thought she may feel bad because of some cold she might had aquired. But Patty had told him it wasn't that. And that only made Kid more suspisious to know what the blonde girl was doing.

To Liz it was all obvious, and since there was nothing fun to do aroundn she decided to 'help' Kid on his mission to find out Maka's 'secret'.

But then it simply got annoying, they practically were stalking the girl. No, THEY weren't, SHE was stalking Maka. Kid has ordered Liz to follow Maka into those places where boys weren't allowed. And Liz 'happily' obliged.

But it was just ridicalous, they were as of now spying the girl from afar at the loca supermarket. Kid payed close attention to Maka as she grabbed food that she would probably cook for tonight's dinner for Soul and her. She also grabbed some candy and ice cream from various places.

"Do you think she's planning on thwroing a party?" Kid asked Liz who only sighed, when Maka moved away from Kid's sight. He would motion Liz to follow him werever he went. And Kid just had to ignore the weird stares they would constantly get.

It was a really unusual sight to see Lord Death's son walking around, or whatever he was doing, in a supermarket.

So when Kid and Liz saw Maka grab a small package, Kid knew she was hiding something, he turned around quickly and grabbed Liz' hand. He pointed towards Maka.

"I'm telling you Liz! She's onto something"

"Kid! I'm telling you! Maka's just on her period you idiot!"


	25. Chapter 25

**At the end I ended up writing this OneShot for the CroMa lovers, Because recently I've been craving this pairing *-* THEY ARE ADORABLE! I'm thinking about adding this Pairing to the OneShot collection. Should I? I mean, It's all about Maka's love life. Right?  
XRoyal; I once thought about adding it. Because from time to time I get the urge to write CroMa... So this chapter is dedicated to you! :D  
PD: Please ignore the bad words, It's Raganarok's fault! -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···Cro**Ma**···**

**Comfort**

It was on nights like these, when he just couldn't sleep. It didn't matter how much he tried to fall asleep, it didn't matter how much he would try to block all sounds, if not, all thoughts that might make his attempts at falling asleep, futile.

He opened one eye to find himself staring at a yellow wall, but it wasn't yellow. No, it was actually a greyish color at night time. Maybe because it was designed to look like this, maybe it was only his imagination, that the walls at night seemed to depressed him more. And at day, make him feel safe.

Whether it was that or not, Chrona just had to go talk to her, a quick glance at his clock confirmed that it was indeed late, and at that time Maka wouldn't want to speak. Chrona didn't want to bother the blonde angel with such selfish reasons.

Ragnarok had told him that every night when the pinkette swordsman wouldn't get a wink of sleep. And as if the demon that resided on Chrona's back, had read his mind. He had decided to show up. Maybe it was too bully him, or to help him get back to sleep. At the moment, Chrona's couldn't really care if the demon and weapon, chose the second option. But by knocking him out cold would probably would be the way to get Chrona to sleep.

But he didn't know how to deal with bruises.

"Chrona! What the fuck are you doing up at this hour?!" Exclaimed the Demon, not caring if he probably had woken up Maka or Soul. "I-I can't sleep" Chrona looked down at the floor, eyes closed waiting for the impact of tiny fists hitting his skull. But it never came, and Chrona stood like that for what seemed like hours.

"Why don't you go get Maka?" Suggested the demon, and by now he had Chrona's emotions all mixed up in between confusion and happiness. "A-are you s-serious?" Chrona started to fidget with his fingers. A small smile on his face. "Of course I'm Not!" Ragnarok yelled, by now. Someone in the apartment must have woken up. "Why would you want such a Lousy cow help you sleep?!" Ragnarok started laughing, and Chrona only sighed, he knew better than to take Ragnarok's actions and words seriously at times like these.

But both boys did not notice that the hallway's light was turned on, the door was opened and there stood a teenage girl with hair that reached her waist, wearing stripped blue with white pajamas, holding a James Patterson (because why not?) Book, the cover read; Maximum Ride.

"Who are you calling a cow you idiot?!" Maka walked towards Chrona, and slammed the book on Ragnarok's head. He and Chrona instantly brought their arms to their heads, both of them feeling the pain from the book that was slammed to Ragnarok's head because of his way of speaking of the girl who had saved Chrona from the madness.

"Chrona, it's 4 am in the morning, what are you doing awake at this hour?" Maka question the pinkette who only looked down, Ragnarok retreated back to Chrona's body muttering curses at the 'witch cow'

"I-I couldn't sleep" he said honestly, he thought that maybe Maka would turn her back on him like everyone did, but his grey eyes widened when he felt her hug him.

"Why didn't you say so?" She said, and Chrona blushed, not quite accustomed to such physical touch with a girl, let alone Maka. "I wa-was scared, o-of you h-hating me" Chrona felt tears swell up in his eyes and Maka only giggled, Chrona felt her hug him a little bit harder and by now he actually liked the warmth she provided.

"I could never hate you!"

Chrona felt relief wash over him when she said that, he wasn't going to believe Ragnarok's cruel lies regarding the blonde Meister, for Chrona liked to seek Maka's comfort. Because, she wouldn't lie to him. Right?


	26. Chapter 26

**This was inspired by the song Wolves and Witches by Skye Sweetnam *_* **

**Next Oneshots will be more Christma-ish c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···MaStar****···**

**Alone**

Maka gripped a little tighter the basket she held, green eyes looked around as she walked through Death City at night. The cold wind hit her skin with all the force it had, and it wasn't helping her mood in the very moment. She knew she shouldn't be up so late at night, but she couldn't help it. She knew that without Soul, she was defenseless. After all, the witches and kishin hunted down their pray at night.

Which got her to think, she should go back to her apartment, she could go visit Black*Star in the morning when the streets were crowded. and there would be no sign of danger around, or at least if she were to be killed then there will be dozens of people as witnesses. Yeah, I should go back. Black*Star will be okay, Maka thought, halting, she turned around deciding to visit him tomorrow morning. That is if her mind didn't decide to remind her why she was heading to Black*Star's place.

He had called her about 10 minutes ago saying that he felt sick and he was dizzy, at first Maka told him to go look in the kitchen for any pills he could take to calm his fever down a little, and he did. He said he had felt worse after taking the pill and then the line went silent, worried. Maka told Soul she was going over to Black*Stars. He told her to bring her cell phone with her in case of an emergency.

And guess what? she forgot it.

Sighing, she turned once more the direction of Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment, at first when Black*Star called her saying he wanted her to come over and take care of him, he wondered why he couldn't get Tsubaki to do it, she didn't want to a bad girlfriend. And that's when she recalled that Tsubaki was gone on a mission to China with Kid and Liz. Patty had the liberty to stay at Maka's apartment, but she decided to tag along with Kid, Liz and Tsubaki.

Finally seeing the apartment coming into view, Maka quickened her steps, smiling, glad that she was finally somewhere safe. She slowed down, feeling someone behind her. using a quick Soul Perception, she saw Black*Star's soul. The problem was that she felt it inside his house and behind her, not daring to look back she just kept on walking. Once she reached the door, she found it opened.

Maybe Black*Star was already waiting for her?

Yet, there was something stopping her from taking one more step forward, maybe because everything in the apartment was dark. "Black*Star! are you in here?" she asked, n response.

Or was it because she felt soft breathing against her neck?


	27. Chapter 27

**xD This is some what Christmas's themed... right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···SoMa****···**

**Revenge**

Soul stared at the calendar that hung above him, ruby eyes stared at one single date in it.

December 24th.

Not only was it Christmas, but it was also Maka's birthday. And the poor boy didn't know what to give to his Meister he had often thought about telling her his feelings on the 24th, but found out awfully cliche and uncool. Because, who didn't declare their feelings on Christmas night? Under the Mistletoe? Yep, stupid at all.

So Soul settle to go shopping with Kid, who much to Soul's dismay, also had a thing for Maka. And why was he going shopping for Maka's gift with his new rival? Because Maka has been spending a lot of time with Kid, much to Soul's discomfort He hated it. But he might as well work along Kid to get the perfect present.

Both boys walked inside the big mall, Kid's golden eyes never once looked at Soul, the reaper had a serious and determined face and Soul didn't like that one bit. Was this really important for Kid?

No no no, scratch that! It was important! Because today, would determine who would get to be Maka's boy. And that's all the two of them aimed for.

"Just follow me, and pick out anything you might think Maka would like" Kid spoke and shoved both hands on his pockets, Soul rolled his eyes but followed Kid.

When they were done shopping, Soul had bought Maka sexy lingerie while Kid went for something more sophisticated and bought her a pendant with a green stone. Small diamonds surrounded the stone, forming a small heart.  
But much to both guy's dismay, they had to buy the same shopping bag which was a blue one.

Once they arrived at Soul's and Maka's apartment, they were greeted by loud music and lots of people (probably from the DWMA) dancing. Gold and Ruby eyes looked around for two things, for the gift table and Maka.

Once Kid found the table, he tapped Soul on the shoulder and pointed towards the table, it was futile to even try to talk to him. Kid and Soul then nodded and sat down the two gifts on the table. "Okay Soul! My present is the one on the left!" Kid yelled and Soul nodded.

After Maka finished saying goodbye to her guests, all the people left at the apartment were the gang. Tsubaki and Black*Star were kindly cleaning up any mess that the others might had left, Liz and Patty were both looking around for Patty's giraffe and Soul and Kid, well. They were arguing as to who would give Maka her present first.

"You guys, thank you so much for coming" Maka walked over to them smiling, Soul and Kid smirked at her. Quickly, Kid pulled the gift at the left and gave it to Maka.

"Here's your gift Maka, I hope you like it! I can't wait to see you wear it" with a smug grin, Kid glared at Soul who had a rather calmed face, hands crossed over his chest and a smirk that only meant trouble.

And it wasn't until Maka pulled out a pair of matching panties and bra that were totally black and see-trough. Maka's face grew bright red and before he knew it he was Maka chopped.

Kid started to rub his head, "W-wait Maka! That was not my gift!" Kid defended himself bu Maka simply glared at him. "It has your signature in the bad Kid" She pointed at the blue bag, and it was in that precise moment that he noticed by the corner of his eye, Soul hiding a black marker.

"Here Maka, This will probably be the coolest present you might get this year" Soul handed the bag that was left, both boys knew what was inside that one, and Maka's awed expression confirmed all doubts.

"Oh my gosh Soul! This is beautiful! Thank you! Thank you!" And with that she hugged Soul who by now had a small blush across his face.

Oh yeah, Revenge was really sweet.


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy New Year everyone! ^-^ I will be updating almost everyday! c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···KiMa****···**

**Strawberry**

Kid didn't like sweets, he was more of the type of person who often goes for sours and spicy, he just liked that, and Maka couldn't understand why. Now, today she was going to make sure he ate something sweet, it was something she always wanted to see and wanted to try so she could see his reaction. They were best friends so she should know if he liked sweet things just like she did.

So she bought a Strawberry Shortcake.

Maka often bought many cakes for herself, although she never seemed to gain any weight because of her constant training (and not to mention life threatening battles) kept in her good shape, so today was no exception. She would treat herself to some Strawberry Shortcake. It was just a weekly routine she followed every Sundays, it was a good thing that Soul at least ate with her, but he always walked off saying he was 'too cool to eat cake with a pig tailed nerd'

Though today was going to be a lot more different, after she had the opportunity, she invited Kid over to her apartment to talk. Obviously her plan was going well. Maka arranged the sofa and made it look neat, and just in time as she stood up she heard someone knock at the door. Glancing over towards where the shortcake was at, she ran towards the door. "Coming" she called out to anyone by the door, and was received with "It's me Kid"

Maka opened the door and smiled, stepping aside so she could let Kid walk in, he returned her smile and then proceeded towards the couch. Maka mentally grinned, she was going to make Kid eat that cake. She closed the door.

* * *

"C'mon Kid! just one bite! I swear it won't hurt you!" Maka whined as she handed Kid the piece of shortcake she had cut, a strawberry on top, the only strawberry that brought the cake, and it took all of her willpower to not take it from him, but she was trying to accomplish a mission.

Kid pushed the cake away and smiled shaking his head. "Maka, I already told you, I don't like cake" he replied calmly, waiting for her response.

Maka stood there quiet, she placed the shortcake on the table, but taking the strawberry, she looked at it and then at Kid. Maka proceeded to take a bit of the strawberry and then swallowed, Kid only raised an eyebrow. And when he least expected it, Maka kissed him.

At first, Kid was really surprised and stiffed, but he soon let himself get swooned by her kiss. Maka pulled away with a glorious smirk and Kid started to laugh, already understanding it all.

"I guess I could learn to like Strawberries"


	29. Chapter 29

**Slooowww updates! ._. This is for Camirite!**

**I'm sorry I took so long in uploading this, I have two more chapters coming up with Ocs...**

**Warning: Yuri coming up *o***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Celine Vargas.**

* * *

******···Maka x OC****···**

**Apology **

Maka sighed, she was supposed to spend today's afternoon with Celine, and Soul just had to make a joke about their relationship. It wasn't that the Meister was offended by it, for she had learned to respect her sexual orientation, but Celine... let's just say that the Wave dark brown hair Meister was not at all secure with letting outside people know of their relationship. So Maka now stood in front of Celine and Luca's apartment, waiting for one of them to open the door, and although it was expected to who would open the door, Maka still smiled when the person she wanted to see wasn't the one who did.

A male with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, smiled at Maka. "Hey M-Maka, are you h-here to see Cel?" Luca asked, Maka nodded and Luca stepped aside, letting the blonde teenager in. Maka looked around for Celine's bedroom and once she found it, she knocked on the door, waiting for her girlfriend's voice to respond. It didn't take long for Celine to open the door a little to peek outside Her green eyes looked at Maka's and then a blush appeared across her face. "Are you going to let me in?" Maka asked, a tone of curiosity on her voice as she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"A-ah yes!" Celine said quickly and opened the door, Maka smiled and gave her a quick peck on her lips. Celine returned the smile and once Maka stepped inside she closed the door behind them.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Soul said, you know he can be an idiot sometimes." Maka said with a small giggle ans Celine nodded, smiling.

"Not just sometimes"

"Well, I just came here to say sorry. Soul is just jealous because he likes Kid and can't say anything because 'Cool guys can't date other guys' you know how he is" Maka explained as she sat on the edge of Celine's bed. The other female could only stare in surprise. "S-soul-Kun likes Kid?!"

"Yep, but don't say anything or he might kill me"

"Okay, but you know... You didn't need to come all the way over here to apologize!" Celine said and walked towards Maka. Once she was in front of her, Celine sat down besides Maka and grabbed her hand.

"Why?" Maka asked rather confused, but couldn't help to hide the blush that was already forming on her face.

"Because, you can just give me an apology kiss" Celine said with a smile and pulled Maka closer to her. Maka nodded and looked up at Celine, who was a bit taller than her. And kissed her.

"Apology accepted Ma-ka Chan~"


	30. Chapter 30

**I will continue with the oneshots (: Writersblock has been hanging around me lately, but thanks to it I found the amazing world of Creepypastas! I used to read some before, but now I'm hooked to it. Especially the Jeff The Killer one *-***

**I personally did not like this oneshot one bit :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···CroMa****···**

******Traits**

**"H-hey Maka..."**

**"Yeah Chrona?"**

**"I w-was wondering..."**

**"hmm?"**

**"Well... Y-you know h-how everyone has s-special traits that m-makes them unique..."**

**"Yeah, everyone has them. Why?"**

**"I've b-been wondering... W-what's my trait?"**

**"Why the question?"**

**"Well... y-you see... Tsubaki-chan is a n-nice person... Black*Star is"**

**"Black*Star doesn't have any good traits Chrona"**

**"Heh...maybe"**

**"Well, if you're wondering what yours are... I can't say them"**

**"W-why?!"**

**"Because, you have so many! It will take me years to name them all!"**

**"..."**

**"Why the sad face?"**

**"B-because... I'm a m-monster! I killed p-people just for the s-sake of hearing them scream..."**

**"You're not a monster Chrona"**

**"But everyone thinks so!"**

**"I don't think you're one. It doesn't matter what others think."**

**"R-really?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Thanks M-Maka-Chan"**

**"No Problem Chrona... now, let's go eat some ice cream."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hope you all enjoy this Oneshot! ^-^ Now if ya'll excuse me... gotta go do my homework (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Kila Yatanotsa.**

* * *

******···Kid x OC****···**

******Storm**

_He hated this._

_He did, right?_

Kid walked rather angrily through the deserted streets of a city, one far away from his hometown. He was hoping for someone to go look for him, even though he had survived worse conditions from what he was enduring right now, that might be because he was cold, hungry, had no money whatsoever and he was kicked out of any motels he wished to stay at.

Turns out the city where he was sent to hates Shinigami-Sama.

That meant they hated Kid too.

Not to mention it was also raining and Kid was wet. No. Drenched.

"This is the last time I'm accepting a mission that I have no idea on what to do" Kid mumbled angrily to himself, Liz and Patty had catch a cold, and he probably would too, they couldn't come. Kid's father told him about a 'mission' it was to end a deal with this city and join forces with Shibusen.

While he was up for the idea, he didn't mind at all and accepted. He guessed he would be welcomed kindly by the citizens of the place, but along the meeting, he couldn't shake the feeling of those stares filled with hate. He didn't know whether it was the fact that he was the youngest person who was far intelligent than all of the present in the conference room, or the fact he had the three sanzu lines which identified him as Shinigami-sama's son. It could be the latter, but he wasn't going to keep debating on it.

He was hungry and tired, not to mention he was hearing voices as well.

Kid stopped in his tracks, his golden eyes only stared at the pavement, his ears caught the sound of a female voice doing what seemed like crying, but all he could hear where the thunder that roared in the sky as the rain fell harder.

Chuckling Kid sighed. "I'm starting to hear things now. Wish I had brought something to call someone, I'll just keep walking and find somewhere to rest for the night. Hopefully someone will be kind enough to lend me shelter" Kid spoke to himself and was about to keep walking until he heard the voice again, this time he dared to look to his right to find an old looking house. Probably abandoned.

* * *

Kid didn't knock on the door, for he knew the place was abandoned just by the looks of it. He looked around, it was dark and he could barely see, but every time thunder came in, it would light the whole house. It took Kid all of his strength to not cringe, no, to not scream in horror when he saw how unsymmetrical the house was.

_"I-I'll just finish looking around quickly so I can get out of this disgusting place" _he thought with a clearly displeased face. Kid was the only person that would think an abandoned place would be symmetrical.

Not daring to look anywhere else, the sky lit up again and illuminated the whole place again, this time he could see some stairs that probably led to the second floor, not long after did he hear a small scream coming from one of the rooms upstairs.

Without thinking twice, Kid followed silently as possible the sound of the now whimpers he could hear, it did belong to a female. Probably a ghost? Kid shook his head. He knew ghosts were real, but the situation didn't actually mean it was a ghost. Maybe a little girl was lost? But then again... what would a little girl be doing here in an abandoned place.

Finally on the second floor, he could hear even more clearly the crying, he made his way towards the noise and was surprised to find a teenage girl, probably a year younger than him, all by herself crying in the corner of a room.

When the girl finally noticed Kid's presence in the room, the sky once again lit the room, Kid noticed she was a pale skinned girl, big brown eyes that made her look right now like a little girl, due to her crying, long dark hair she had tied in two simple twin braids. When the sound of thunder came once again she clasped her hands over her ears and shrieked at the sound.

Kid was about to say something but then he felt her stare at him in the barely lit dark room.

She seemed to be thinking about whether talking to him, but to Kid it might had seemed like the girl had probably seen his sanzu lines and was debating with herself whether to speak to him or stay where she was at.

It didn't take long though for her to quickly stand up and go running to Kid, successively clinging into his arm scared.

"P-please... Just take me out of here." She spoke, though Kid probably didn't hear it, luckily he was snapped from his trance and simply nodded, feeling himself blush at the sudden physical touch.

Kid walked her out of the house, but as soon as he was on the front porch, he noticed it was still raining.

He looked at the girl and bit his lip. "It's still raining, do you want to wait until it stops ..." Kid silently finished his sentence, the girl without looking at him spoke.

"Kila" she said, Kid nodded.

_"So her name is Kila" _Kid thought.

"It doesn't matter. You're wet anyways, I don't mind getting wet just because of a little rain. My house is down the street. Just please, can we get going?" Kila spoke nervously, Kid only shrugged and started to walk in a quick pace, Kila did too, never did she stopped clinging to Kid.

Not that he minded though.


	32. Chapter 32

**I seriously want to start a new story that has been going in my head for a while, but I still need to finish 'Wildest Dreams'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

******···SoMa****···**

******Bothering**

_It was hot._

And Soul didn't like that one bit.

Lately over Death City there has been an extreme heat wave that has made this week a living hell, it was burning. DWMA had closed for the time being due to the fact that it didn't matter even if they had air conditioner, it was still hot and the students couldn't concentrate.

So Maka and Soul didn't have any special plans or places to go visit while the huge wave of heat went by. Tsubaki and Black*Star made a trip to Alaska. Patty, Liz and Kid decided to go to Florida, deciding it was best to go to a hot place where water parks were ensured to _actually _have water. Chrona would be visiting some "friends" Ragnarok had made at New York. So that left our favorite duo in their little apartment trying to cool off.

Maka was reading a book while Soul fanned himself with any stuff nearby, every time he thought it was enough to cool him down, he would just toss it somewhere.

Soul groaned as he rolled his ruby colored eyes at Maka who didn't seem as affected by the heat as he was.

"Oi Maka. Whatya reading?" Soul asked, his current wear consisted on some short pants and a tank top Maka didn't look up from her reading but answered him.

"Fifty Shades of Gray. Liz said it would be entertaining, so I thought I should read it. Though it is a little too..." Maka slowly trailed off and bit her lip, Soul only stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Maka" Soul whined, the heat was starting to get to him.

Maka didn't reply and kept on reading.

"Maka"

No reply.

"Maka" Soul said once more getting irritated by the fact his Meister wasn't paying attention to him.

Still no reply.

"Oi! Ma-" Soul was cut off when Maka threw the book at him, hitting him right in the forehead.

"Quit Bothering me Soul" Maka replied and left the living room.

Leaving Soul to be bored once again.


	33. Chapter 33

**la la la ~ I liked this one a lot ^^ I think this is the longest Oneshot I had writen in here xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**···MaStar···**

**Stay**

Ever since Soul had kicked Maka out of their apartment, she has been staying at Black*Star and Tsubaki's place. Not having any other place to go where she would feel welcomed and not have her privacy violated by two blonde devils, a symmetrical freak and a red head pervert. The blonde had opted to stay at her best friend's apartment for a while, only until Soul stopped acting like a little bitch and kicked Blair out. She would always stay with Chrona, but it wasn't such a good option since Ragnarok had been invading her personal space for some time now.

The problem had all started when Blair and Soul started going out, at first the blonde meister didn't care, for she had no feelings towards Soul in a romantic way, it was kinda more like a Brother and Sister type of relationship. That is until things at night started to get a _little_ bit too loud at night and Maka had decided to tell Soul to get another place to do their little activities or at least wait until she was asleep, for she didn't want to hear anything the two lovebirds did at night.

Sadly Maka had to choose the worst day to tell Soul about her opinion which ended up in her getting yelled at, thrown out of her own apartment and having Spirit trying to kick Soul's ass because of what he did. Though Maka couldn't blame him, for she had known Soul for a long time and while he didn't think about what he did, she was still hurt. His rage would be over in that of a week and would come looking for her. Hopefully he and Blair would have another place to do their _things_.

"Maka!" Maka heard a voice called her and blinked several times, her focus came back to her and after she realized what had happened, she noticed Tsubaki was looking at her quite worried and Black*Star was waving his hands in front of her to get her attention, though she decided to ignore him.

It took her a moment or two to realize she had spaced out and with a light, yet, noticeable blush she spoke; "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's okay Maka. Black*Star was just talking about how Soul was thinking about coming here later. Probably to apologize" Tsubaki said with a small smile, Maka feigned one. She was happy that Soul would come back to apologize, but she actually liked staying here. That is, when Black*Star wasn't annoying her.

"That's great" Maka said, trying not to look at Black*Star, who was staring at her, Tsubaki didn't notice. But the Blonde Meister did and it was killing her.

* * *

Night came and Maka moved around a little as she tried to get to sleep, she had been given Black*Star's room while the blue haired ninja slept in the couch out in the living room, but it didn't matter how many times she tried to find that comfortable spot that could drive her to sweet slumber. It just didn't came.

Frustrated Maka stood up lazily and yawned, she looked at the mirror in front of her, in the dark room she could still barely make out her reflection, her pajamas where all dirty because of Black*Star so for the last two days she had been using Tsubaki's. But tonight was different Tsubaki had gone to sleep early and Maka wasn't about to bother her, while Black*Star had also gone to bed early, which was really weird for him.

So she stood there, gazing at the blonde petite girl, her blonde pigtails were long gone and her hair feel down her back like a cascade. She was wearing a big shirt she had found in Black*Star's wardrobe and some shorts underneath it, but then again, the shirt was so big it fit her like a dress, so pants underneath it weren't really necessary. But she was still staying somewhere else, not her home.

Maka walked towards the door and slowly turned the door knob, hoping she wouldn't make so much noisy, she stepped out into the dark hallway and closed the door behind her. Tiptoeing towards the living room. In the darkness she could see Black*Star's outline and saw how his chest slowly went up and went down. Maka bit her lip and kept on going towards him.

Once she was besides him, she stared at him for a couple of minutes more, just to make sure he was sleeping. When Maka was sure Black*Star was asleep, she slowly made her ways under the covers, and tried no to wake up Black*Star. Hopefully she would get some sleep.

Just about as she was going to close her eyes, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to the other body. Face beat read, Maka turned around to see Black*Star smirking.

"What took you so long? you usually come here right after Tsubaki goes to sleep" Black*Star said, his voice low so they wouldn't wake up Tsubaki. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I tried to sleep, today"

"Yet you always come here, Maka. You have been here for almost two weeks and you've spent 10 whole nights coming to sleep with me. Do you get scared sleeping alone?" Black*Star asked and Maka bit her lip, it wasn't that she was scared, she just wasn't used to sleeping in another place other than her bed. So she had come to sleep with Black*Star, which was almost like a second brother to her.

"Shut up. I'm leaving" Maka mumbled and tried to get up, only to have Black*Star's grip on her tighten a little more, he pulled her even closer to him, Maka could only stare at Black*Star's chest. A small blush crept up her neck.

"Don't leave, you know you'll come back, So just Stay" Black*Star mumbled and closed his eyes. Maka sighed and also closed her eyes. Soon, sleep took over her.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'll be updating more now c:**

* * *

**···KiMa···**

**Oportunity**

Her left eye twitched in annoyance as another letter arrived to her shared apartment, this was the tenth million one this afternoon, she took it and threw it over a huge pile of letters, roses, candies and boxes of different colors and sizes, she wasn't exaggerating about the amount of letters. Soul helped her count them and after 4 thousand she gave up and so did her best friend. She made her way towards the couch where Soul lied spread out in the couch, leaving little to no room for her at all, she gave him a glared but quickly shook her head not wanting to argue with her friend, she wasn't feeling like arguing with him, so instead she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. She felt Soul's intense stare on her and she sighed.

"This is all your fault" She mumbled and took a quick glance at Soul who only nodded.

"Yeah, I've apologized for the hundredth time this week Maka" the albino said with a groan.

"You shouldn't had told him to come and meet me" Maka said with yet another sigh, just thinking about him made her want to curl up in a ball and die, but not because of him himself, she just wanted to stop being harassed and threaten by his fans.

About a month ago Soul became best friends with some guy called Death the Kid from the oh so famous band called Dark Souls, a big sensation in Death City, Maka being one not interested at all in music never payed attention to the music of the famous band nor she really cared to know who it's members where, and she tried to not know anything. But that became kind of hard when all of her friends and girls at her and Soul's schools only talked about the band, their music, and the band members. The teachers were also into their music and she didn't know why or... why! All she knew was that everywhere she went there was either something hung up on walls about the band or people were talking about them. It didn't take her long before she finally decided to listen to one of their songs, she ended liking it, but not enough to reach the ridiculous fangirl mode many of her friends had sadly gotten themselves into.

To say the least, Soul invited Maka backstage with him so she could meet Death the Kid, probably the most wanted member of the band by his fangirls. And when they did she was completely awe struck by his eyes and hair, golden eyes that could see right through her soul and those three white stripes on the left side of his head. He was damn hot, and dare she say it, she thought she might had been drooling when she first saw him. They got a long pretty well until she found out he had a crush on her, a big one that is. But she didn't return the feelings, that left Kid heartbroken and then he started to hang out way too much with Maka much to her discomfort. To her it was a relief when she was told he was going on a tour and she wouldn't be seeing him for a month.

He came back a week ago and had been sending her text messages, letters, gifts, chocolate, toys, name it, he has sent it to her. Not only that but his fans had been sending her death letters and telling her she should die. It had all become too much to her.

So the silence right now calmed her even if it was a little bit.

Knock.

She opened one eye irritated and stood up, she walked towards the door and opened it without asking who was knocking, she was about to speak until the air left her body as she was pulled into a tight hug, her eye's wide in surprise as she stared right ahead. Kid.

She was about to speak when Kid quickly spoke before her.

"Look, please! just... give me an opportunity! I'll prove you that we can be happy together... but please Maka you have to give me a chance!" Kid pleaded and she bit her lip, she felt bad for him... and to be honest, she might have, and maybe it was a little crush on him, but as tiny as it was it was there. She opened her mouth and let out a sigh before giving him a small smile.

"Fine"


End file.
